Revenge
by blackandblueangel
Summary: Kate has been shot and Layla is missing. Gibbs has only one suspect: Ari Haswari. Gibbs and what is left of his team will stop at nothing to find Layla and make Ari pay for what he has done.


So, it's been a while. It has been a long year for me. Hopefully, I will be able to post more often. If you haven't read my stories or don't remember my Ocs, then you might wanna read the other stories first. Start with Hostages and work from there…

Summary: **Kate has been shot and Layla is missing. Gibbs has only one suspect: Ari Haswari. Gibbs and what is left of his team will stop at nothing to find Layla and make Ari pay for what he has done.**

**Spoilers: Twilight and Kill Ari parts 1 &2…..sort of.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS.**

**Kate and Layla were watching TV in the living room of their apartment. It was ten o'clock on a Friday night and they had nothing to do the next day. Layla was lying on the couch, dozing off, and Kate was sitting in the recliner, sketching Layla. The sisters were planning to have a lazy day the next day. With Kate's job, they barely got days to spend some alone time with each other. Even on her days off, Kate usually had her two-year-old goddaughter, Laina, with her, and Layla was usually with Damien. Leslie and Laina were out of town and Damien had plans with his family.**

**Kate was putting the finishing touches on her sketch when a knock on the door interrupted her. She frowned as she stood up; it was too late for anyone to be dropping by. Kate looked at Layla as the teen sat up. Kate walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She gasped as she saw a familiar, but unwelcome, face. She stepped back, thankful that the door was already locked. She needed to hide Layla and get her gun from the safe in her bedroom. She knew that the man on the other side of the door was usually armed. He never attempted to hurt her in the past, but she wasn't taking any chances with Layla's life. She turned to Layla as she heard the man speak. "I know you are in there, Caitlin. I saw your car in the parking lot." He said.**

**"****Kate?" Layla questioned.**

**Kate hurried to her sister and ushered her out of the living room. She knew the man could pick both the locks on her door in probably less than a minute. "Call Gibbs and hide. I don't care were, just go." she told her. She watched Layla disappear into her room, before running to her own room. The safe was in the closet. As she was putting the combination, she heard the front door open. Grabbing the gun from the safe, Kate quickly rushed to the living room.**

**Layla grabbed her cell phone off its charger and looked around the room. Oh God, where was she going to hide? Shaking with fear, Layla closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to push past the fear and focus. She opened her eyes and took the few steps to the closet. It was an obvious place, but the best she could do. She stepped inside and quietly closed the door. Pushing past the hanging clothes, she sat down in a corner. She looked at her phone and held down the 5 button. As she waited for Gibbs to answer, she hoped her sister would be okay.**

Kate kept her gun in front of her as she entered the living room. The man stood there smirk with his gun trained on her. "Get out!" she ordered.

"Now, Caitlin, is that any way to treat a guest?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she countered.

"The only thing you can give me."

Kate sighed. "And what would that be?" she asked, trying to keep her voice strong.

"Revenge." He laughed.

She noticed that his finger never left the trigger; he was determined to make she that she didn't survive this encounter. For Layla's sake, she had to find away around them shooting each other. "Revenge for what?" she asked.

Ari nodded. "I am sorry, Caitlin. As much as I have fallen for you, my hatred for Gibbs runs much deeper than that." Without hesitation, they both fired.

Layla let out a sob as she heard what sounded like three firecrackers. Unfortunately, she knew better. She knew Kate was armed, so maybe she was okay.

Layla couldn't stop the tears as she kept the phone pressed to her ear. _"Need something, Layla?" _ She heard Gibbs answer. Layla tried to make herself speak, but only a sob would come out. _"Layla, are you there?" _ He asked.

"G-gibbs." She, finally, managed to say.

"_What's wrong? Where's Kate?" _He asked.

"Someone's here, I heard gun shots." She sobbed.

She heard what sounded like a door slamming on the other end of the phone. _"Stay on the phone with me, Layla, I'm coming." _He assured her.

Layla felt relief wash over her. Help was coming. Her moment of peace was short lived when she heard her bedroom door open. She felt the panic rise. What if that wasn't Kate? "Someone's in my room." She whispered.

"_Stay hidden." _

Layla pulled her knees to her chest as her closet door opened.

Gibbs was driving well above the speed limit with one hand gripping the steering wheel, while the other hand held his phone to his ear. When he heard Layla's scream for help, he knew that the person that entered Layla's room was not Kate. "Layla, what's happening?" he yelled. The line went dead. "Damn it!" He immediately called Tony. "DiNozzo, get to Kate's, now!" he ordered without giving Tony a chance to answer.

"_On my way." _ Tony said.

"Call McGee." He said, before hanging up and throwing the phone on to the seat beside him.

Less than five minutes later, Gibbs pulled up in front of the Todd sisters' apartment building. He pulled his weapon as he walked up the steps to Kate's second floor apartment. When he got to the top of the stairs, he noticed a flack vest in front of the closed apartment door. Turning the door knob, he found it unlocked. He entered the apartment gun first. He gasped at the sight in front of him: Kate, on the floor, unconscious, and in a pool of her own blood. After making his way to her, he bent down and put two of his fingers on her neck; she was still alive. He saw her gun on the floor near her. As much as he wanted to stay by Kate's side, he knew that he needed to find Layla. He cleared the kitchen, before walking across the living room and into the hallway was. He opened the hall closet door: Clear. Layla's room was next. The door was open, revealing its messy state. Upon entering the room, she spotted Layla's cell phone on the floor in the closet's doorway, along with a bunch of clothes that were once hanging inside. No doubt that Layla tried to fight back. Gibbs looked inside the closet, behind the door, and under the bed, but there was no sign of Layla or the intruder. He left the room, mindful of the last two rooms to check: Kate's room and the bathroom. He followed the same routine with Kate's room: Clear. The bathroom was a few feet away: Clear. It was no obvious that neither Layla nor the person that shot Kate were here. Gibbs quickly ran back to Kate. "Oh, Kate." He whispered as he approached his wounded agent. As he knelt down to put pressure on the wound on Kate's abdomen, he heard footsteps. He didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Call an ambulance and issue an Amber Alert." Gibbs ordered his agents.

Tony immediately stepped out to make the calls. He couldn't see his partner and friend like that. Whoever did this would pay; he didn't care what it took.

"Boss, Layla isn't here?" McGee asked.

"No, McGee, she's not." Gibbs answered. "Kate? Kate, can you hear me?" he tried to rouse Kate, unsuccessfully.

Tony re-entered the apartment. "Ambulance is on its way." He told them. He knelt down on Kate's other side. "Stay with us, Kate." He said as he took Kate's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kate had to be okay, there was no other option.

They heard sirens fast approaching. Not long after, the paramedic rushed in. The men stood up and stepped back so the medics could help their fallen friend. It didn't take them long to get Kate on the stretcher. "Tony, go with her." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and followed the paramedics out.

"Boss, I'm going to call Abby and Ducky." McGee told him.

Gibbs followed McGee out. He needed to get something to wipe Kate's blood off his hands and get his camera from his car so he could process the scene. As he reached his car, police had showed up. He pointed them to Kate's apartment. As he watched them go, he wondered why this happened and where Layla could be.

_That's it for chapter one. I wanted to write a story for Swak, but that didn't work out. I'll try to get chapter two up as soon as I can._


End file.
